


Relax

by SivValkyrie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I finally wrote Ruby as the bottom, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: Ruby gets stressed out over cleaning her room, so Sapphire calms her down.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 13





	Relax

Ruby’s room looked like the pits of hell, but fluffy and inviting. The room itself was never really on fire, just really really warm- but the black and red flame aesthetic was something Ruby really liked. Too bad it clashed with the stuffed animals, candy wrappers and the array of weird ballgowns she and Sapphire tried to sew as a hobby.

Needless to say, Ruby was disorganized. It’s not that she was messy- but who has time to think about their own room when they’re merged together with their wife and constantly using Garnet’s room? Not Ruby. But that’s why they’re here in the first place, separated.

“Darling, we can’t use all the marbles you ripped out of Ramune bottles. We have to throw away a few hundred. You can still keep your favorites, though.”

“But they’re all my favorites! You can’t just ask me to do that! What’s next, you’ll make me get rid of my babies?” Ruby gestured over to her stuffed animals and their cardboard city, on the verge of tears.

Sapphire looked heartbroken at the slightest hint of sadness. She clasped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. “No, I would never. We can’t get rid of any of them, they’d miss us so much!” She was ready to cry too.

Wait.

There is an easy fix to this very tiny disagreement. Sapphire checked, blinking forward an hour to see Ruby breathing easy, helping organize things just a little bit neater. They don’t have to throw away anything except trash, and that’s where Sapphire wants to be.

They unfused because four hands are better than two for cleaning, but it wouldn’t hurt to give Ruby something she’s been long overdue for.

“Honey, would you like to lay down and relax for a moment? I won’t make you throw away anything, alright?”

“You- you won’t? Then what are we doing then?” Ruby still looked tense, her tears sizzling off her face into steam.

“You are going to relax, and I am going to help. Which way would you like that- a shoulder massage, or sex?” Sapphire asked sweetly, pushing her wife down on her fluffy, poppy patterned bed.

Ruby gulped, shivering a little. “The- the second one. Before you ask, yeah, I’m _really_ sure.”

“Alright. I knew what you’d pick, but I wanted to make sure I had permission.” She stroked Ruby’s cheek as she climbed up on top, straddling Ruby’s waist. “What’s got you so nervous? I’ve banged you a million times, haven’t I?”

“M-mhhhngh,” Ruby whined, feeling cold fingers travel from her cheek down to her ticklish neck. “I know, it’s just,” She covererd her mouth, her words barely making it through the cracks of her fingers. “Every time feels like the first time. And- and I’m not pretty, like you.”

“Oh hush, you’re beautiful,” Sapphire told her, cold fingers tracing Ruby’s pulse point. She leaned down, replacing her fingers with a kiss.

“O-ohh!” Ruby gasped, covering her mouth again. “Sapphire, I-“

“Hmph, are you going to be difficult, Bunny?” The blue gem asked, slipping Ruby’s headband off of her head. “I told you to relax- do you think I should punish you?”

Ruby bit her lip. _YES PLEASE,_ she nearly screamed. She couldn’t say much, other than “I promise I’ll be good, master.” Her voice dripped with lust, so ready for whatever Sapphire wanted to do to her.

“You had your chance,” Sapphire teased, pinning Ruby’s hands over her head. She tied her wrists to the bedpost, watching to make sure Ruby looked comfortable. “Hm, what should I do to you, then? Oh, I know…” She leaned over, opening the top drawer of her night stand for Ruby’s favorite toy. She pulled out a bright red vibrator, smirking as she turned it on. “You want this?”

Ruby whimpered. “P-please?” She asked shyly, her hair smoking from anticipation. She rubbed her thighs together, mostly just to add to their little game. She felt her face turn a firetruck red as her wife pulled her shorts down to her ankles, leaving her exposed.

“Spread your legs for me, dear.” Sapphire waited a moment before prying Ruby’s legs apart herself. That shy moan was her favorite, a reminder of just how soft and sensitive her wife really was. She'd never shown that side to anyone else but Sapphire. “Since you want to be disobedient today, you don’t get to cum unless I allow it.” She pressed the vibrator against Ruby’s folds, tracing them slowly.

Ruby writhed in pleasure, gripping her headband to ground herself. She moaned louder, over the hum of the vibrator. “Sapphy, _please,_ ” she begged.

“Please what, Bunny?” She pressed down a little harder, chuckling at the gasp she got in return. “Tell me," she commanded.

Ruby couldn’t do anything but squeeze her eyes shut. “Mh, mmm!”

“Cute,” Sapphire teased, tracing the toy up to her wife’s clit. Her free hand reached up to lift Ruby’s shirt above her breasts, her palm rubbing against her abs slowly.

“Fuck, fuck! I-“ Ruby leaned her head to the side to cover her flushed face, moving her hips for more friction against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was already so dangerously close to that edge Sapphire warned her of, but fuck it- she needed to cum. “Please, I can’t,” she panted, her hips falling against the bed as she felt all her muscles clench, her body bracing itself for that sweet release.

Sapphire took notice and turned the vibrator off, pulling it away. “Beg me.” She commanded, free hand cupping her wife’s chin and making her look up at her.

Ruby was ready to throw hands, but they were pinned down above her. “Fuck you,” she said sarcastically, catching her breath.

“Hm, I don’t think that’s going to help you.”

Ice clamps formed on Ruby’s nipples, and Sapphire watched as the pressure and the cold wound Ruby up all over again.

“S-Sapphire!” Ruby finally broke, struggling against her restraints. “Please, fuck! I need it,” she whined, looking up at her wife with those big, pleading eyes.

“ _Master,”_ Sapphire corrected, unphased by Ruby’s plea. “Try again.”

Ruby whimpered, spreading her legs wider for good measure. If anything, she knew Sapphire seeing how wet she was would convince her to keep going. “Master, please make me feel good! I’m such a horny slut, a-and I need you,” she begged.

“Good girl.” Sapphire turned the vibrator on, up to its highest speed, and traced it around Ruby’s entrance again.

Slow, featherlight touches were too much and not enough all at once. It ghosted over her skin, igniting every nerve it touched, but that flame never lasted. That is, until Sapphire pressed against her clit without warning, and stayed there.

“Fuck!” Ruby let it rip, finally moaning without a single care as to how loud or embarrassing she was. Her lust controlled her now, and she moved her hips against the toy in a desperate attempt to finish the job. Words failed now, and the only thing on her mind was the infinite number of ways Sapphire could possibly make her cum.

That was all it took, really. Ruby squirted, her body catching fire as she finally released all that pent up tension. “Fuck!”

The world was hazy and red, for a beautiful few seconds. When Ruby came to, she’d noticed charred sheets and snow around them on the bed. Sapphire was chuckling, rubbing her cheek.

“I put out the fire,” she mentioned, giving her a sweet, tender kiss before changing sides again. She trailed a finger through the cum splattered on Ruby’s thighs, bringing it up to her lips to suck on. What a tease. She pulled her finger out of her mouth after a moment of watching Ruby squirm, adding, “You came? Was it that easy? Hmph, disobedient slut…”

She knew Ruby better than she knew herself. Ruby came to the realization that she _let_ this happen. The seer had been planning something. “F-forgive me master, I couldn’t help it, I-“

“Hush. You disobeyed me, and now you’re going to pay the price,” Sapphire smirked, lifting her skirt to reveal her hard cock, shapeshifted just for this. She tossed Ruby’s shorts aside to put her legs on her shoulders, one hand rubbing her shaft, and the other lifting Ruby’s chin.

“Please! If you do that, I’ll cum again!”

“Good.” Sapphire bit her lip, easing herself into Ruby. She was already so wet, and the needy moan told her she wasn’t hurt in the slightest. It would be hard to clean her room if she was sore. The heat surrounding her felt too good, and she felt her cheeks turn a shade of blue from the pleasure. “Are you alright?” She asked, just to be sure.

Ruby nodded, breathing harder. “I’m okay, _please_ keep going,” she begged.

Sapphire smirked, gripping her wife’s thighs as she thrusted slowly to test the waters. She moaned softly when Ruby heated up more under her, and her own aura cooled to create steam where their skin touched. “You’re so hot,” she drawled, leaning over to pin Ruby under her.

Her legs pressed close to her chest was too good. Ruby yelped from the pleasure, each breath punctuated by a needy whine for more. “Sapphire!” She begged, “Please, I’m so fucking horny, I can’t!” Her hands gripped at the headband, and she could feel the metal rod of the headboard begin to bend from the heat and force.

“You’re such a slut,” Sapphire drawled, fucking her wife harder and faster. Their hips clapped together with each thrust, and she watched as Ruby lost it again under her. Ruby loves the overstimulation, so it wouldn’t take much to make her finish again. Two is the magic number, so if she can just get her to cum one more time…

Shapeshifting is a great thing, Sapphire remembers. She’s memorized Ruby’s body, and knows exactly where to shapeshift a bump to press right into her wife’s g-spot. It works- she feels Ruby’s walls clench around her, and hears the sounds Ruby makes when she's close. It’s unmistakable, but she’d like to blow her mind just a little bit more. Before Ruby can finish, she rolls her thumb against her clit. She once wondered if she’d used the spot too much or if she wasn’t creative enough, but it really did work, so maybe don’t fix what isn’t broke.

Ruby finally broke the bedframe, the metal rod splitting in half and freeing her hands. She wrapped her arms around Sapphire, her hands clinging to a wild mess of blue hair. “A-all the sensitive spots at once?” she managed to spit out, stuttering and gasping like a fish out of water. Her clamped nipples, her clit, her g-spot, Sapphire’s cock filling her- it was… “So good,” she finally muttered, her mind too far gone to even worry about moaning. She was drooling, panting, so close-

Sapphire felt her wife’s walls clench around her without so much as a strained whine, and the tightness around her cock made her cum too. She collapsed over Ruby, panting as she watched her twitch from the aftershocks. “Fuck, you’re so good,” she whispered, her appendage fading away and leaving Ruby a leaking, sweating mess under her.

“M-mmh,” Ruby answered, shutting her eyes as she tried to nestle into her charred, melted snow bed.

"Poor baby, let me help." Sapphire chuckled. “Room? Can we get a new bed and a towel?”

Both of those things were granted, and Ruby finally relaxed. “Mph, I’m tired Sapphy, but that was so much fun,” she muttered. “You win, you tired me out.”

“Did I? Here, let me clean you up.” She wiped Ruby down with the towel, leaning down to kiss her stomach. “You’re such a good girl, Ruby,” she whispered. “We’re going to take a nap, and later, we can clean up.”

That was the last thing Ruby heard as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
